It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" is an 9th Wggles video from 2000. It introduces guest stars which are Slim Dusty, Christine Anu, Rolf Harris, Kamahl, Tim Finn, Jimmy Little and Atsuko Arai. Synopsis The Wiggles sing an assortment of songs with their friends all over Australia. Song List #In the Wiggles World (Series 2 Intro) #Here Come the Wiggles #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride #I Like to Have a Dance with Dorothy #Taba Naba #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #Sing with Me #Hey Hey Hey We're all Pirate Dancing #Another Cuppa #Starry Night #Six Months in a Leaky Boat #One Little Coyote #Blow Me Down #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car #Morningtown Ride #Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come) Plot The video intro is the theme of The Wiggles (TV Series 2). The difference is instead of The Wiggles appearing in front of Wigglehouse, they're in space floating in front of the "Wiggly, Wiggly, World" with the video title. *'Song 1: 'In The Wiggles' World The Wiggles introduce themselves and ask if they want to meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags, and Henry. *'Song 2': Here Come the Wiggles Driving in the big red car, Greg sits in the yellow seat and watches the road. Anthony sits in the blue seats and likes to eat crackers. Jeff sits in the purple seat and will try to stay awake. Murray asks can you guess what seat Murray sits in? That's right, the red one, and he likes to play his guitar. *'Song 3': In the Big Red Car we Like to Ride Greg introduces Slim Dusty in the next song. *'Song 4' - I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy - featuring Slim Dusty. The Wiggles and Mascots dance in a barn while Slim Dusty plays guitar from the rafters. Murray introduces Christine Anu who talks about the Taba Naba song which comes from the Eastern Torres Strait and is sung in the Meriam Mir language. Taba Naba translates to "Let's go to the reef and have a good time" *'Song 5': Taba Naba - featuring Christine Anu. Greg and Christine sit with a bunch of kids to do the dance while the other three Wiggles play guitars. Anthony introduces Rolf Harris. Rolf has a wobble board, which makes a wobbly sound when you shake it. He wrote the next song. *'Song 6': Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport – featuring Rolf Harris. The Wiggles dance around while Rolf uses the wobble board. Greg introduces Kamahl. He and Dorothy will sing together for the first time. *'Song 7': Sing with Me – featuring Kamahl. Each of the Wiggles visits Captain Feathersword and shows off a silly wiggly dance. Captain has one too and demonstrates: "Do the dance, do the dance, do the pirate dance!" Let's all do pirate dancing! *'Song 8': Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing Greg says we have a problem. Captain Feathersword can't stop drinking rosy tea from Dorothy. To show how addicted he is, Captain asks Greg a bunch of questions like: What's letter comes after S? What do you put a golf ball on? What do you eat scones and jam with? The answer of course is Tea! *'Song 9': Another Cuppa Murray talks about the time when he once spoke about the stars. Flashback – Murray looks in the sky and wants to serenade them. *'Song 10': Starry Night He wishes he could see his favorite constellation the Great Guitar. And then he's able to spot it. Murray marks he always wanted to play with the big stars. Greg introduces Tim Finn, who's from New Zealand. He wrote the next song for the Captain. *'Song 11': Six Months in a Leaky Boat – featuring Tim Finn. Murray and Greg make animal sounds and they guess what they are. *'Song 12': One Little Coyote The Wiggles and the pirate dancers greet Captain Feathersword. Murray remarks how everyone's there to dance with him. Well, blow me down. Murray blows him down. Captain says he plays that game all the time, so it's time to play it. *'Song 13': Blow Me Down Jeff introduces the next song. *'Song 14': Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car Jeff introduces Jimmy Little and asks what his favorite song, which is the next one. *'Song 15': Morningtown Ride – featuring Jimmy Little. The Wiggles introduce Atsuko and she's from Nara City in Japan. She wears a kimono. They will sing Haru Ga Kita which means Spring Has Come. *'Song 16': Haru Ga Kita – featuring Atsuko Arai. The Wiggles say goodbye as the credits roll up in front of "Wiggly, Wiggly, World" planet, with the theme song playing in the background. Album The "It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World" album was released in March 20, 2000. ''CD Songs'' *Porcupine Pie Gallery See here Slideshow NFM 29The Wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesandFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglesandFriendsin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture Slim Dusty with The Wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandKamahl.jpg|The Wiggles and Kamahl in promo picture TheWigglesandTimFinn.jpg|The Wiggles and Tim Finn in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Little in promo picture TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Astuko Arai in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle2.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles and Jimmy Little TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles with awards It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVD.jpg|DVD Cover Trivia *The second time Jeff plays hoffner bass guitar was the first time was Yummy Yummy (re-recording). *This is the last video Murray plays the starry red and white fender telecaster electric guitar. *Starry Night was actually a flashback from Wiggly Play Time and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Wags The Dog's 3rd costume returns in this video after being absent for a whole year since December 1998. *Anthony starts playing drums again in this video after 4 years since 1996. *Since this video has the Series 2 intro, it could act like the direct to video Series 2 finale. *Murray plays the acoustic guitar in "Haru Ga Kita" but the music doesn't have any. *Director Chisholm Travlish's hand is seen in some bloopers of the video. *The DVD release cuts out the first few seconds of the end credits. *Slim Dusty's wife Joy McKean is seen in a 2005 video clip with Jeff. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2000 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos that have Shadow Projects Logo Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos